elderscrollsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Nativi delle Terre di Cenere
Descrizione Con il termine Velothi, o Nativi delle Terre di Cenere, si indicano le tribù, principalmente nomadi, di Dunmer che abitano le terre più inospitali di Morrowind, in particolare le cineree desolazioni di VvardenfellNotes from Huleeya. Il loro stile di vita è molto diverso da quello delle Casate Dunmer civilizzate, essendo cambiato pochissimo rispetto all'epoca del profeta Veloth, nell'Era MereticaZainsubani's Notes. __TOC__ Nel gioco *Nativi delle Terre di Cenere (Morrowind) *Nativi delle Terre di Cenere (Online) *Ashlander (Abilità) Storia 'Era Meretica' I nativi delle Terre di Cenere affermano di essere i diretti discendenti dei primi seguaci di Veloth. Durante l'Era Meretica, il profeta lasciò le Isole Summerset per stabilirsi a Vvardenfell, portando al fiorire della cultura delle Grandi CasatePrima dell'era dell'uomo - Aicantar di Shimerene''The Fall of Trinimac'' - The Faithless One. Gli studiosi ritengono che, anticamente, i nativi abbiano costruito insediamenti in pietra, ma che poi li abbiano abbandonati passando alla vita seminomade''L'importanza del dove'' - Marobar Sul. Il dibattito, tuttavia, è ancora aperto. 'Prima Era' L'invasione dei Nord, durante la Prima Era, spinse le numerose tribù di nativi ad aggregarsi in entità più potenti, che divennero il germoglio delle Grandi Casate di Morrowind''Breve storia di Morrowind'' - Jeanette Sitte. A seguito della formazione delle Grandi Casate e dell'instaurazione del Primo Consiglio, la popolazione Dunmer iniziò a fondare insediamenti stabili, e il numero di nativi nomadi decrebbe. I pochi rimasti vennero progressivamente spinti nelle terre più povere di Vvardenfell e dintorni. Ciò nonostante, le relazioni fra le due popolazioni rimasero buone grazie al lavoro di Indoril Nerevar, che unì le Grandi Casate e le tribù di nativi per scacciare i Nord da ResdaynLa guerra del Primo Consiglio. Dopo la Battaglia della Montagna Rossa, il neonato Tempio del Tribunale, che aveva divinizzato il Tribunale di Vivec, Almalexia e Sotha Sil, allontanò ulteriormente i nativi dalla società Dunmer. Le tribù iniziarono ad avversare la nuova religione, e il Tempio iniziò a perseguitarle. I nativi elaborarono una convinzione, associata ad Alandro Sul, secondo la quale i poteri del Tribunale non erano stati ottenuti tramite sforzo divino, ma grazie a stregoneria profana, e che Nerevar, assassinato dal Tribunale, sarebbe tornato, come profetizzato da AzuraNerevar alla Montagna Rossa - Tempio del Tribunale. 'Seconda Era' Durante l'Interregnum, l'Ashkhan Chodala, che aveva combattuto gli Akaviri - dialogo con Conoon Chodala, imbrigliò parte del potere di Vivec in un bastone magico, con l'intenzione di usarlo per diventare il profetizzato Nerevarine e unire le popolazioni di nativi delle Terre di Cenere''Chodala's Writings'' - Chodala. Tuttavia, il Vestige rivelò che, per la sua mancanza di fiducia nei buoni consigli, Chodala non poteva essere il NerevarineEventi di 'Terza Era' Vedi Il Culto del Nerevarine 'Quarta Era' Dopo gli eventi riguardanti l'emergenza del Nerevarine, la gerarchia del Tempio iniziò a considerare i nativi delle Terre di Cenere, specialmente i Sacerdoti Dissidenti, i "custodi delle antiche usanze", portatori della "visione autentica" della fede. Con lo stabilirsi del Nuovo Tempio e del ripristino della fede nei Daedra, le Sagge Donne assunsero il ruolo di guide spirituali per i pellegrini''Le Redenzioni'' - Thara di Rihad, e non mancarono di attribuire la disastrosa eruzione della Montagna Rossa del 4E 5 e la seguente invasione argoniana una punizione divina per la venerazione del Tribunale. Cultura 'Società' in .]] I nativi delle Terre di Cenere sono organizzati in tribù, spesso in contrasto tra loro. La maggior parte di esse sono nomadi, mentre altre vivono in insediamenti semi-permanenti diffusi in tutta Vvardenfell. Alcune tribù, inoltre, possiedono insediamenti fissi sulla parte continentale di Morrowind. Gli insediamenti di Vvardenfell includono: *L'accampamento degli Ahemmusa sulla Costa di AzuraGuide to Vvardenfell; *L'accampamento degli Erabenimsun nel Molag Amur; *L'accampamento degli Urshilaku nel West Gash; *L'accampamento degli Zainab nei Pascoli Erbosi; Sulla terraferma, inoltre, si trovano le tribù: *Mabrigash e Vereansu del DeshaanLegend of the Ghost Snake - Bonorion the Wanderer; *Kagesh e Ulath di Stonefalls. Principalmente, i nativi pascolano mandrie di bestiame, cacciano, pescano e raccolgono cibo ove possibile. I pochi, semplici materiali a loro disposizione consentono la costruzione di tende, dette yurte, corazze, abiti e mobilio per le abitazioni. Alcune tribù commerciano con le Grandi Casate Dunmer, barattando i prodotti dell'allevamento con oggetti che non possono procurarsi in altro modoEventi di . Ogni tribù è guidata da un Ashkhan, solitamente il guerriero più forte dell'accampamento''Ashlander Wise Women'' - Jiuba Rothalen. L'Ashkhan ha uno o più gulakhan, rappresentanti che trattano con gli stranieri in sua vece - dialogo con Sul-Matuul. La posizione di gulakhan può essere ereditaria - dialogo con Han-Ammu, e, in caso di morte dell'Ashkhan, il successore viene spesso scelto fra i gulakhan - dialogo con Manirai. , Saggia donna della Tribù Erabenimsun.]] La Saggia donna si prende cura del benessere spirituale della tribù, fornendo cure e consigli. Sono anche le storiche della tribù, conservando la tradizione orale del popolo e tramandandola attraverso le generazioni. In generale, quando una Saggia donna muore senza aver passato le informazioni storiche che conservava, tutte le conoscenze della tribù vanno perdute - dialogo con Nibani Maesa. Fra i compiti delle Sagge donne rientra anche l'imparare a memoria i versi poetici della tribù, ed eventualmente raccoglierli e conservarli in forma scritta''Le Cinque Stelle Lontane'Parole al vento. Le abitudini dei nativi riguardo a come relazionarsi con stranieri, persone e cose sono molto rigide. Lo scambio di doni fra amici e stranieri in segno di rispetto è comune, mentre fare il regalo sbagliato può rivelarsi molto rischioso, anche tra amici - dialoghi con i saggi. Comunemente, gli estranei non sono bene accetti nelle yurte dei nativi. Tuttavia, uccidere uno straniero disarmato è considerato disonorevole, e spesso i forestieri vengono cacciati con un semplice rimprovero. L'ospitalità viene formalmente concessa da un membro della tribù, diventando quindi qualcosa che non può essere violato senza arrecare vergogna a tutti i nativi - dialogo con Kaushad. La vera amicizia con i nativi delle Terre di Cenere, tuttavia, viene siglata con il titolo di "Amico del Clan". E' possibile diventare Amico del Clan solo tramite un complesso rituale durante il quale lo straniero viene giudicato dagli antenati della tribù. 'Religione In contrasto con i Dunmer delle Grandi Casate, i nativi delle Terre di Cenere continuano a venerare i Daedra Azura, Mephala e Boethiah anche dopo l'apoteosi del TribunaleAshlander Tribes and Customs - Ulran Releth. Oltre ad adorare i Daedra, ogni tribù ha anche il proprio culto degli antenati. Questi culti hanno una visione negativa dei membri del Tribunale, che vengono considerati falsi dei che hanno assassinato Nerevar''Progress of Truth. La religione dei nativi enfatizza il misticismo e la rivelazione personale, e, a differenza del Tempio, le Sagge donne e i membri della tribù tengono in grande considerazione sogni e visioni. 'Il Culto del Nerevarine' A seguito della morte di Nerevar e dell'apoteosi del Tribunale, molti nativi cominciarono a credere che l'Hortator sarebbe tornato e avrebbe cacciato gli invasori da Morrowind, proprio come predetto da AzuraNerevarine Cult Notes'' - Sharn gra-Muzgob. Il Tempio del Tribunale aveva sempre intimidito i seguaci del Culto del Nerevarine con la minaccia di carcere o morte, pur consentendo loro di persistere nella venerazione dei Daedra. A causa del loro obiettivo manifesto di cacciare gli stranieri da Morrowind, tuttavia, l'Impero li considerava un'entità ostile, e non fece nulla per arrestare le crudeli persecuzioni perpetrate dagli Ordinatori nei confronti dei seguaci del culto. Come risultato, i nativi dovettero nascondere la propria fede anche all'interno delle stesse tribù, rendendo impossibile stimare l'effettiva diffusione del Culto del Nerevarine. Al 3E 427, le persecuzioni avevano ridotto drasticamente il numero dei cultisti, che mantenevano una debole influenza solo sulla tribù Urshilaku - dialogo con Hassour Zainsubani. Galleria Ashlander Morrowind art.jpg|Concept art di un nativo delle Terre di Cenere come appare in . Ashlander Online art.png|Concept art di un nativo delle Terre di Cenere come appare in . Ashlander 2.jpg|Concept art di un nativo delle Terre di Cenere. Zelota Terre Cenere Art.png|Card art dello Zelota delle Terre di Cenere ( ). Riferimenti de:Aschländer (Personen) en:Ashlander es:Cenicios ru:Эшлендер nl:Aslander Categoria:Popolazioni Categoria:Cultura (Morrowind)